


にーさん

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —KT—日常向有car—7/21、22 LF SMGO發想
Kudos: 16





	にーさん

總算結束了奔奔奔三本錄製，先到家的是跟staff們謊稱家裡有熱水在燒忘了關的堂本光一。

staff們雖然滿心吐槽，如果真的出門忘了關火，這錄節目一天都過去了估計你現在回家也來不及了好嗎！而且你住六本木大廈欸！還需要燒水嗎！難道不是飲水機嗎！

但staff們都很善良（寵溺？）的表示理解，並且放人回家了，不過導演並沒有漏看在一旁偷笑還強裝鎮定的堂本剛。

嘖，這該死的愛情。

當堂本剛開了門進家，發現桌上擺著香噴噴的咖喱以及味噌湯，但製作者不見蹤影。

哦，原來洗澡去了，

堂本剛忍不住彎起嘴角，這位歐桑跟二十年前相比幾乎沒什麼長進，還是一撩就受不了，也還是對自己如此有熱情。

不得不說他是有點得意的，這麼多年過去了，堂本光一不論堂本剛胖、瘦、憔悴、健氣，都是一如既往的喜歡。

慢條斯理的吃著紅蘿蔔跟土豆被攪成泥的義式海鮮咖喱飯，番茄的濃郁香味夾帶墨魚的香氣捲入喉嚨之中，真是好吃啊！

當堂本光一擦著頭髮走出來的時候堂本剛正在喝放滿滑菇的味噌湯。

“Kochan，怎麼這味噌湯還是只有滑菇？”黏黏糊糊的抱怨著，但沒停下喝湯的速度。

“因為有點趕嘛...放滑菇比較快，而且滑菇很好吃！Tsuyo回家了怎麼不一起來洗澡？”

“先去洗澡的話估計我很晚才能吃到晚餐了！”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿...”

某位笑的很猥瑣的生物靠在堂本剛的背後，而那雙不老實的手探進衣服裡四處撫摸。

“我在吃飯呢！”拍掉那兩隻手，堂本剛哼哼唧唧的繼續喝湯。

“Tsuyo怎麼那麼冷淡～是不是二十三年之癢到了！”使用著演舞台劇的本領以及浮誇的抑揚頓挫，成功的把人給逗笑了。

“在大眾面前明明那麼男前，私底下居然這麼撒嬌～”

“Tsuyo不也是在大眾面前那麼仙人，私底下卻每次都被做的嬌喘連連直喊著還要嗎？”

“...閉嘴吧你！”

被罵閉嘴的那個人真的噤了聲，但是手又伸進寬鬆的居家服內肆意揉捏，堂本剛也不是真的要拒絕，畢竟先發了LF去挑逗某人脆弱的理智的是自己。

嘛～這理智也只有面對自己才會這麼脆弱。

堂本剛得意的撅起可愛的三角唇。

“等等，先讓我去洗澡。”輕輕推開已經準備要往自己脖子上親吻的人，忙了一天，還是想把身體清理乾淨再來享受接下來的情事。

“嗯嗯～但是現在要這樣直接來的話也可以哦！”

“變態！”

檯燈橘黃色的光線穿透過淡紫色的燈罩灑落在賣力吞吐的人的臉上，照耀著嘴角晶瑩的液滴有一層紫色橘色相間的光膜。

縱然因為堂本剛口腔小而不能將自己的慾望吞吐至根部，但口交這檔事的精髓是在於征服與臣服以及為對方付出與忍耐。

堂本光一並不會要求堂本剛幫他口，畢竟那人的喉嚨本來就十分敏感，近年來因為生病耳壓不舒服的因素會更不適合做這種事情，光一更頃向於自己把人服侍的妥妥貼貼，然後射到射不出來為止。

這天堂本剛難得主動的洗完澡出來就把堂本光一一把推倒在床上親吻，堂本光一瞬間就已經硬的不像話了，更不用說那根粉紅的舌頭舔過結實的胸肌、壘壘分明的腹肌、肚臍外圈繞一繞，最後來到比香腸大得多也硬得多的性器。

堂本光一好久沒有覺得自己有早洩的危機了。

就在他正在努力忍耐即將爆發的精關一邊思考要叫停，正在慢條斯理舔舐的人兒抬起頭很認真的對他說。

“Kochan，我覺得你真的初老了欸。”

“為什麼突然這麼說？”堂本光一一愣。

“你看！”堂本剛突然指著光一的陰部。

堂本光一順著他的手指看過去，只看到自己蜷曲的毛髮，再仔細的辨識一下，才看見其中一絲白。

“你長白毛了！”

“........................”好的不用思考怎麼忍住想射的衝動了這下旖旎的氣氛直接被毀損的一干二淨。

當堂本剛被反按在床上一邊被手指抽插後穴一邊被深喉嚨前方的肉柱時，深深的覺得不能隨便說男人初老，因為他會以行動告訴你他一點也沒老。

嘛...雖然他家的巨匠會有這樣的反應也是在堂本剛的預料之中就是了。

堂本剛體力本來也就沒有特別好，很快就繳械在光一的嘴裡。但釋放之後後穴的空虛感卻絲毫沒得到緩解，反而更加渴求專屬於另一個人的溫度與氣味。

“にーさん～”黏黏糯糯的聲音配上水汪汪的大眼睛，再加上若有似無的在腰上磨蹭的小腿，堂本剛真的很知道該怎麼挑斷堂本光一的理智線。

“看來今天我可愛的Tsuyo真的不想好好下床了啊！”手撐在剛的臉側，露出一個寵溺的微笑，忍不住低頭親吻不自覺撅起的雙唇。

“看你的能耐囉～”從相接的唇間鑽出來的是調皮的挑釁。

雙腿被拉起，強迫露出一張一合的粉色肉穴，看著自己一點一點貪婪的吞下那人堅挺的碩大，疼痛與酸脹夾雜著從尾椎竄上來的快感讓堂本剛已經按耐不住的呻吟、收縮內壁想快點被佔有到深處。

“嗯啊～～哈啊...快點...”

“想要嗎？那要叫什麼？”故意停在入口處淺淺進出，讓身下的人更加不耐的扭動起來。

“你......にーさん～～～にーちゃん～啊啊啊啊！”

突然用力一頂到底接著快速擺動腰部，肉與囊袋碰撞的啪啪啪聲夾雜潤滑咕啾咕啾的聲音聽起來十分淫靡，前列腺被強烈刺激讓堂本剛根本克制不住自己的聲量放聲叫喊。

太尖銳的快感讓堂本剛抱緊光一微微沁著汗水的後背，修剪的整齊圓滑的指甲在皮膚上留下條條紅痕。堂本剛明明不是正在耕耘的人卻滿頭都是水珠，短短的黑色瀏海貼在額頭上隨著晃動的身軀垂至耳旁。

見人已經被操的只剩下無意識地呻吟，光一故意停下來說：“不是說要叫にちゃん嗎？怎麼不叫了？”

“嗯？” 意識從高潮處被拽了下來，迷迷糊糊的就想著想射精，沒聽清楚問題是什麼。

“叫にちゃん，叫了就讓你高潮。”

“にーーーちゃん～～”

“再叫聲別的好聽的！”

“唔～嗯...想不到了～Kochan快點～”

“叫Papa！”

“Papa～～”

“叫旦那！”

“旦那～樣～～～️”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿～～”

頂入內部細緻的轉磨，帶著一點演舞台劇磨出來的薄繭的手掌握住早已濕漉漉的柱身上下套弄，堂本剛在高潮中混亂的搖頭，生理性的淚水溢出眼角，聲音也不受控的拔高，在一聲聲浪叫之下前後雙雙達到高潮，後穴一陣陣無規律的夾緊也讓光一發出舒服的粗喘，用力啪啪啪幾下拔出再插入到底之後也洩在溫熱的通道內。

大汗淋漓的兩人貼在一起喘著氣，靠在堂本剛左肩的那個人還在一下一下的嘬著看了幾十年仍覺得性感的肩痣。堂本剛的腿已經因為長時間的敞開與推壓開始發軟，但身上那個人還沒有退出自己的身體，只能繼續勾著那精瘦的腰部，安撫般的撫摸暗棕色的柔軟髮絲。

突然肩上傳來痛感讓堂本剛瑟縮了一下，連帶夾緊了後穴，這一夾把原本已經軟了的物體給搞成了再度充血的海綿體。

“！！！欸！？！”

等到堂本剛泡在溫度適宜的七彩放光澡盆裡的時候，已經完全不想跟某個一臉春風得意的臭變態歐桑講話了。

不知道是什麼詭異的開關被打開，堂本光一哄著堂本剛在情事裡說了一大堆羞恥的話就算了，居然還在耳邊一邊唱著in & out一邊律動。

這到底要他以後怎麼面對在控上唱著這首歌的時候啊！！！！而且那個人還會一臉禁慾樣！明明就超工口！！

憤怒的在水中吐了一串泡泡，發出噗嚕嚕嚕的聲音。

“Tsuyo怎麼了～？”在普羅大眾眼中看起來雪崩的笑臉在現在的堂本剛眼裡莫名覺得充滿了猥瑣氣。

“變態歐吉桑走開！”

“剛剛我的Tsuyo可不是這麼說的～”踏進澡盆裡，順手的就把人攬進懷中捏捏痠痛的腰部以及大腿。

“もう...”轉頭甩了一個眼刀，只可惜被刀的人只覺得可愛，還特別享受。

“等下Tsuyo有沒有想吃點什麼補一補消耗的熱量？”

“...！”聽到吃的雙眼放光。“我要吃冰淇淋！！”

“冰淇淋啊？剛剛Tsuyo不是已經吃了很多嗎？”

“？？？？？？？哪有？”

“用你後面的嘴巴吃的啊～或者說是煉乳也可以～反正香草口味冰淇淋顏色差不多！”

“............”

自己的男朋友/旦那腦內色情東西太多了怎麼辦？在線等！急！

“好啦～Tsuyo不要不理我嘛～”討好的親親粘著水珠的後頸。

“就看你的按摩功力如何了啊～”

在溫熱的水裡被人用著事宜的力道捏捏頭捏捏腰背肩頸捏捏腿，堂本剛整個人放鬆的趴在餐桌上想睡到不行。

勉強撐著眼皮看光一給自己泡微溫的蜂蜜水，喝到沙啞的口中感覺全是蜜，大概是情緒上的幸福與安心帶來的甜度加乘吧。

“Kochan...”

“嗯？”

“我想吃冰淇淋...”

轉頭看了一眼掛在牆上的時鐘，已經是凌晨兩點。

“不行唷，這麼晚才吃的話肚子又會疼了，連帶著還會頭疼、耳壓不舒服...”

“可是身上熱熱的就想吃冰的～”

“不行唷～”

無論堂本剛怎麼撒嬌都沒用，最後只好向擔心自己身體狀態的光一妥協。

“哼...我明天要跟大家告狀我沒吃到冰淇淋！”

“反正他們也沒辦法送你冰淇淋吃！”

然後堂本光一的手臂上就多了一個淺淺的牙印宣告戰敗。

隔天堂本光一一早起床看到還冒著熱煙的鍋子，室內飄散的味噌湯香氣喚醒了他的胃，坐在餐桌前的堂本剛明顯吃過了早餐正在看著pad裡面的即時新聞。

“Tsuyo～今天有沒有不舒服？”

“大腿跟後腰還是有點痠痠的，沒事啦，你趕快吃飯吧，晚點不是還要出去排練？”

“噢噢～”

晃去掀開鍋蓋，就看到在湯中載浮載沉的紫色物體。

“Tsuyo！你居然加了茄子！！！”

“fufufufufufufu～～”惡作劇得逞的笑的露出可愛的小虎牙。“誰讓你昨天不給我吃冰淇淋～”

“可、可是...”委屈巴巴的溜回堂本剛的身邊拿一晚上長出的青色鬍渣蹭他的臉頰。

“好啦～不要撈茄子只撈湯不就好了嗎～沒什麼味道在湯裡面的～”

“nia～”發出了一個很可愛像貓叫的狀聲詞之後就往湯那邊跑了過去。

堂本剛忍不住失笑，都41歲的人了怎麼還像16歲的孩子一樣，不過也正是這種始終如一的樣子特別吸引他。

帶著嘴角的笑容，在手機上敲敲打打。

嘛～該告狀說沒吃到冰淇淋還是要說～順便報告一下煮了茄子豆腐味噌湯給某位討厭茄子的人喝了好了～

7/22 LF 煮了加了茄子的味噌湯、沒什麼時間所以沒吃冰淇淋

南瓜土豆們：好的我們知道了(戴上墨鏡)

堂本光一：這屆飯不錯啊，比起當年我還得暗示半天才開始喊tusyoshi聰明多了！！

END


End file.
